superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Pinky and the Brain: It's Only a Paper World Credits (1996)
"It's Only a Paper World" Senior Producer Tom Ruegger Producers Peter Hastings Rusty Mills Liz Holzman Written by Brett Baer Dave Finkel Directed by Liz Holzman Associate Producer Barbra J. Gerard Story Editor Peter Hastings Production Manager Bill Devine Theme by Richard Stone Music by Richard Stone Steve Bernstein Casting & Voice Direction Andrea Romano Starring the Voices of Maurice LaMarche as The Brain Rob Paulsen as Pinky Tress MacNeille as Marna Strutt Frank Welker as Mr. President Roger Rose as David L. B.G. Key Design Ed Haney Frank Frezzo Art Direction Rusty Mills Storyboards Shawna Cha Mario D'Anna Kevin Frank Johann Klingler Diane Kredensor Steve Lewis Model/Prop Design Arland Barron Jairo Lizarazu Sheet Timing Herb Moore B.G. Paint Greg Battes Timing Directors Herb Moore Greg Reyna Checking Supervisor Howard Schwartz Animation Checking Jan Browning Brenda Brummet Eleanor Warren Barry Hawkins Karl Jacobs Howard Schwartz Copying & Shipping Ana Arce Bill Ryan Archives Manager Geno DuBois Prod. Administrators Chuck Ansel Maria Womack Manager Ink & Paint Geno DuBois Mark Up Kim Dahl Lisa Leonardi-Knight Tina Marcaccio Eric Nordberg Color Key Linda Redondo Valerie Walker B.G. Color Correction Geno DuBois Painters Kim Pettijohn Bill Ohanesian Director of Post Production Joe Sandusky Supervising Film Editor Al Breitenbach Videotape Supervisor Jay Weinman Editors Joe Gall Bradford Keatts Assistant Editors Steve Siracusa Denise Whitfield Negative Cutting Mary Nelson-Duerrstein ADR Coordinator Kelly Ann Foley Sound Readers Rob DeSales Randy Paton Joseph Trueba Recording Facility Monterey Post Production Re-Recording Engineers Harry Andronis Robert Hargreaves Thomas J. Maydeck, C.A.S. Recording/ADR Engineers Harry Andronis Thomas J. Maydeck, C.A.S. Pat Rodman Music Editor Tom Lavin for MX Editing, Inc.]] Sound Effects George Brooks Robert Hargreaves Dialogue/ADR Editors John Hegedes Mark Keatts Pat Rodman Orchestration by Julie Bernstein Ron Goldstein Tim Kelly Music Preparation Sean M. Hickey Assistants to the Senior Producer Dawn Sturm Bobbie Page Assistant to the Producers C.J. Arabina Bonnie Coleman Recording Administrator Leslie Lamers Voice Over Assistant Erin Keeler Videotape Supervision Scott Williams Laboratory Services C.F.I. Post Production Facilities The Post Group Warner Bros. Video Operations Post Production Coordinator Bonnie Buckner Mixing Supervisor Richard Freeman Colorist Mike Williams Online Editor Ray Clarke Post Production Assistants Pam MacLarem Senior Production Coordinator Shaun McLaughlin Production Coordinators Steve Kindernay Kelvin Kittrell Lisa Melcombe Tristin Roesch Peritoneum: The Membrane That Lines the Adominal Cavity. Animation Services Rough Draft Studios, Inc. Producer: Nikki Vanzo Director: Yeon Keun Noh Layout: Seo Han Kim, Eun Kyung Lee, Chung Woo Nam Animation: Seong Chul Ban, Chul Jae Chung, Soo Moon Hong, Sin Young Kim, Keon Lee, Soo Chong Lee, Kyu Dae Yeon Head Model Checking: Eun Young Choi Head Assistants: Jae Hen Kim, Yong Bee Kim Head Animation Checking: Hong Dae Joo Head Inking: Young Ran Lee Production Supervision Ken Duer Joey Franks Christopher Keenan Clive Nakayashiki Howard Schwartz Sarah Tomassi Liza-Ann Warren Production Management Joe Reilly Executive in Charge of Production Jean MacCurdy Executive Producer Steven Spielberg This Motion Picture is made under the laws of United States of America and other Countries. Any Unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition, or use may result in civil or criminal prosecution. © 1996 Warner Bros. All Rights Reserved County of first publication United States of America Warner Bros. Is the author of this film/Motion Picture of Article 15(2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. Amblin Entertainment Warner Bros. Television Animation A Time Warner Entertainment Company Category:The WB Television Network Category:End Credits Category:Amblin Entertainment Category:Warner Bros. Television Animation Category:HBO Max